the_fandom_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fandom Challenge: Survival of the Fittest
__FORCETOC__ Survival of the Fittest is the 6th season of The Fandom Challenge. Filming began on June 17, 2019. Season Inspiration: TBA Please Join our Discord: https://discord.gg/E5C9nRF Description TFC’s Havoc was the dawn of a new era, with both old and new faces colliding in one of the most dramatic seasons we've ever seen. But this season we are leaving the vets at home! We are bring back 11 of the fiercest novice players known to the series and nine of the most promising rookies who had what it takes to made it thought the new application process. This season Challenges will go head to head in one of the most demanding formats yet, as this game will test the their physical, strategic and social skills like never before. But these challengers should beware and prepare themselves for some devious twists in their path to victory. With a spot in All Stars 2 on the line, the players are going to have to pull out all the stops to earn that W. So who will separate themselves from the pack? How will these players navigate their way through the game? What impact will this game have on existing friendships and rivalries? And most importantly, who will emerge as the victor in this Darwinian game? Find out on The Fandom Challenge: Survival of the Fittest! Format The name of the game is to survive by any means necessary. Each challenger will be competing individually in a daily mission, with the winner earning the right to nominate three of their fellow competitors up for elimination. The three nominees will then have to scramble and fight for their own survival - since their fate is in the hands of their fellow challengers in a house vote. The person who gets the most votes is saved while the other two face off in the Hunt, a diabolical elimination round designed to test the challengers physically and mentally. The winner stays in the game and the loser goes home. Prize money is split as follows: Coming soon... Features and Twists * Purge Challenge - A 3-stage Purge has been introduced this season. Winners of each stage would earn their safety leaving the losers of each stage continuing to compete until the final stage where they would eventually be eliminated. Cast |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Elimination chart |} Elimination Progress |} *Cells with a (dnf) means the contestant did not finish the Weekly Challenge. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the daily challenge and was safe from elimination. : The contestant earned safety and did not need to compete in the daily challenge. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was nominated but was saved by the house vote. : The contestant participated in the elimination and won. : The contestant participated in the elimination and lost. : The contestant was eliminated during a Purge. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition. Voting Progress Types of challenges Team challenges *Episodes: 1 | |} Episode Guide Category:Seasons Category:Main Seasons Category:Survival of the Fittest